Sphere World (Discontinued)
by Kirokami
Summary: A minecraft fanfiction I was working on..but due to another story I'm working on, and a large amount of work I will have to do soon..I will have to discontinue this for now. I may come back to it later on..but that may be many months from now :P
1. Introduction

One fine night, Steve was bundled up inside, sleeping soundly, while the mob team stalked him from his window.. forming a horrible, devious plan.

The creeper smiled darkly while hissing,"sssssso, what sssshall we do to him tonight..ssshall we nuke his house while he's sssleepi-

"No no no..wait, I have an awesome idea, what about we tape him up to a wall, and then then _torture _him!" The spider interupted with excitement.

"But how shall we torture him..just impale him with arrows or something.." The skeleton said, which got a lot of stares from the other mobs.."WHAT!? At least it's a good idea..I mean it will-"

"No.." The creeper muttered, "we never listen to you anyway-

"Exactly!"

"BECAUSE YOUR PLANSSS ALWAYSSS BACKFIRE!" The creeper hissed, and began to spark loudly in the night air.

.."But it was only that one ti-"

"NO...and I do not want to upset _him_ again anyway..." The creeper was refering to the time where they attempted to fill steve's mine with lava and drown him.. but it had accidentally been their boss herobrine's..Resulting in the mobs having severe punishment.

The skeleton sighed, and facepalmed..

"But can we at _least _just try to go with _my _plan for once..?"

"NO"

"Please.."

"NO!"

"...Please..?"

"NOOO!" The argument went on like this until the enderman yelled..

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" All the mobs went silent until the zombie spoke up.

"Me shut up..?"

The enderman sighed."No..I was refering to the others..your ok zombie." The zombie got a pat on the back, and he smiled contontly at the others, all while drooling.

"Me ok!" He slobbered, and the skeleton groaned..  
"..How the hell did we get _that moron _on our team anyway?"

"Don't ask.." The spider muttered and rolled it's eyes.

The creeper went on."Well _anyway.._ I would highly ssssuggest on blowing hissss housssse up..enderman, can you find any exsstra TNT?"

"Yeah." The enderman muttered and roamed off.

"Ok..now I guess we just wait for him to come back.." The skeleton said and sat down. The others did the same, all exept the creeper who stood waiting for the enderman, particularly for his arrival. "WELL?" The skeleton said a bit annoyed. "Are you going to sit down or just stand up like a moron?" The creeper hissed impatiently.

"I ssshall wait for him to come back..and how do you exsspect me to sss_sit_ when my legsss are _like thisss_?" The skeleton looked at the creeper's four awkwardly placed legs and sighed.

"Fine..just...fine.."

...

The enderman looked in the forest around Steve's house, where he was known to stash some of his supplies. He thought Steve an idiot to do this, as anyone..or _anything_ could sneak up and steal his stuff in the night. Opening a large chest up he gingerly took in an armfull of TNT into his dark furry arms. However he paused for a moment, after hearing a shrill ringing sound.. _What was that..?_ All of the sudden a large orb of pure white light came before the enderman, and he stood bedazzled by the blinding light.."What is this...strange..orb?" His thoughts were cut off, as he wailed deeply as he was sucked into it.

...

10 minutes later..

The creeper stood up, with deep impatience with the others. The stupid enderman should've been back by now..what in the Nether was he up to? "Thatsss it, I'm going after him!" The creeper yelled with anger and charged into the forest. "Wait..creeper just...wait up!"The skeleton said, fuming with anger. The others folled suit, and the group headed into the dark, shadowed forest.

...

"Sssshit..where isss he..?" The creeper looked around desperately, "endermaaan..._endermaaaan?" _

"Well that's it..admit it," the spider muttered, "we lost him.." The zombie moaned..

"You mean we lost endy..?"

"Yep..basicially."

"NOOOOOOOOO-"  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The creeper yelled.

"I'm sssure we'll find him..he'ssss bound to be out here sssomewhere..just make him shhut it in the mean time..will you skeleton?" The skeleton rolled her dark holes of eyes and taped the zombie's face up, rendering him speechless. They then went on into a small clearing where there were chests to be found, but no enderman.  
"He must have gone here..this is where Steve keeps some of his stuff.." The skeleton said, and for once the creeper nodded.

"Posssibly.." All of the sudden a bright light came before them out of the darkness, which jumped all of them. The zombie then moaned under the tape and began to flop on the ground hopelessly.

"Bbbbiittt lttt..brnnnnssss!" Ignoring the zombie, the others were gazing into it..

"What..is it?" The spider said with a bit of fear in her voice..

"Probably nothing but good.." The creeper murmered, but then came a loud piercing sound that filled the night. The group all yelled in horror, desperatly trying to get away from the light..But neverless they were sucked into the light..

And back into darkness..


	2. Into Earth

Chapter 1: Into Earth

Herobrine sat at his desk ever so patiently and sipped at his glass of wine, all while reading a novel. This novel was apparently about a murderer, and the how the civilians survived during this certain era. It was quite interesting to read how the mortals views of all the things that he created, and how they lived their everyday lives.

_The killer stepped into the room, and I shrieked with terror, my heart racing. He was stepping ever so closer..ever so..._

_closer...I was about to scream once more when he-_

A hooded servant in black robes burst into the room and interrupted his reading."Master Herobrine..quick you must get out her-" Herobrine whipped his head to the side.

"What the HELL is going ON...I am reading a book..so...what is so _important _that you would dare interrupt me!?" The servant bowed down in terror.

"I am sorry my lord..it just so happens that your people of the nether are-" He was interrupted by screams in the distance. Herobrine stormed out of the room, wine in hand, and ripped open the door to see what was possibly going on at this late hour. What he saw, was a gigantic whirlpool of white light sucking everything into it, including ghasts, pigmen, fortresses and everything around it. Herobrine starred with horror and confusion at the strange predicament, all while in his black and red pajamas. The gigantic whirlpool edged closer and closer towards his citadel, when the war horn alarm bell went off.

"IT MUST BE SOME SORT"VE ATTACK SIR!" His servant yelled over the raging winds surrounding them. Herobrine groaned. _Notch.._He then thought..Must be Notch again..

What Herobrine didn't know, is how close this guess was just that it was the slightest bit off..

"THATS IT, ORDER THE CANNON MEN TO FIRE!" He howled in rage, and the guards went off to their stations to deal with the whirlpool. In less that a few minutes, the redstone cannons went off, huge red missiles going into the gaping maw. But nevertheless, they got sucked in and the whirlpool only got bigger. Herobrine stood angrily at this..whatever this was, and finally he realized that they were getting sucked _inwards..to what was on the other side._ If he could get in, he might be able to stop this! He rushed back into the castle, and smashed the emergency weapons compartment with his burning fists. Taking out a good sized diamond axe with an embedded skull in it, he rushed back out of the castle and he sent one last message to his servant.

"I WILL BE BACK..I AM GOING IN!" The servant stared with open mouthed terror at his lord.

"BUT YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" He yelled after him, but Herobrine ignored him, now running for the whirlpool, axe at the ready. Herobrine then jumped into the dark swirling whirlpool, and was sucked into the unknown dimension below.

...

The creeper groaned..All he felt was a terrible numbness in his features, and a horrible twisted painful feeling in his gut. All he knew was that he lay on something flat and hard..Very rough, and he heard much commotion all around him. He shook about, trying to get his eyes to open.. Maybe it was a little fur in his eyes. But for some strange reason, he felt..so ..bare...He ran blindly into what seemed grass, and then ran straight into a tree.

"Ohhhaoo..SSSSHIT!"

Falling onto the ground, he finally blinked rapidly, his vision a bit blurry but otherwise fine. The creeper looked up to the tree beside him, but his mouth gaped open at the shocking thing he saw. The tree wasn't made of blocks..It was completely _rounded off!_ Screaming with terror, he stood up, and with an even greater horror, realized that that two of his legs were missing. He looked around and then saw _arms_ dangling from his sides.

"WHAT THE FUU-"

The endermen and the rest of the mobs realized this strange transformation much earlier, laughing uncontrollably as they watched the creeper flail around with his arms flopping everywhere, his eyes turning a violent red. It was then that he noticed the others and yelled in rage. "What are you guyssss doing! Did you not noticssse where in the middle of a crisssis sshere..We are not in Minecraft anymore..In this sssstrange world, and we are humansss..._humansss!" _The mob group hadn't changed much, the creeper still had his green hair and dark eyes, the enderman his black markings, purple eyes and black hair..ect. But they all were human..Their arch enemies, and now they were in this strange world. The spider sighed and she sat down on the ground, and sighed.

"Well creeper..I don't know about you..but maybe we should just explore this world for now..we may found a way out eventually!"

"Yeah, besides, we still have our abilities!" Skeleton took out his bow, not even squinting, and shot a bird out of the sky. The creeper stood up with anger, and confusion. He absolutely hated humans..but now he was one, so he would have to deal with it for now.. maybe there was a way out of here, maybe he could change back.. "Alright...I'll come..just on one condition."

"What would that be?" The enderman asked, and the creeper smirked.

"After ALL of thisss..I want you to let me have your whole..TNT ssstash..I know about it you know.." The enderman hesitated.

"But I don't ha-" The creeper smiled at him evilly. And the enderman thought of the stash full of thousands of it, he had in case of emergencies..Not to use for the _creepers ideas that wasted it and nothing good came out of._

"FINE...I'll...give it to...you..just...FINE.." The enderman groaned and the creeper smacked his new hands together.

"Good..now about we ssstart thissss trek about now!"

The group walked off into what seemed to be a smoothed out stone walkway, when all of the sudden a car drove past them.

"WHAT THE HELL ISSS THAT!?" The creeper leapt backwards onto the ground with fear, and all of the mobs..well semi mobs now, looked at the passing cars with curiosity and wonder.

"What...are they?" The skeleton asked and the zombie just simply stared forward..drooling. He was probably the one who took the least change, still having olive green scarred skin and dark eyes.

"They..appear to be metal..mobs...and humans..are INSIDE of them!" The enderman said and looked at them in disgust. The group finally began to move onto the street, and looked around in fascination and horror at this new world. Of course though, the party got a great deal of strange looks on the street. A man stood at the phone booth about to call his wife, when suddenly he saw a group of teens in tee shirts and hoodies passing by..It wasn't that though..It was just that they all had strangely colored hair, one was holding a bow, another appeared to be...Zombie-like.. One with a strange accent, one appeared to be oddly short and with red eyes..And the other was strangely tall, and had what appeared to be black tattoos all over his body.. The man dropped the phone from his hand and stared at the teens, his mouth gaping wide open..Well..this was New York City after all and you were bound to get a large handful of different people.. _But THIS.._

The mobs traveled the street until they found the entrance to a house, not unlike Steve's house.

"Hmm.." The enderman walked up to a sign and read it out loud."Kafae..a coffee shop? Sounds safe enough." The group walked in until they came upon a good sized table and sat down together.

"Ok mobs..so what's our game plan?" The skeleton said, but the spider butted in.

"Wait..now that were humans, should we just give our selves names for now..so the humans won't get suspicious?" The other mobs agreed to this and the creeper sighed. "Fine..alright ssso..how about I be named sssomething like.."

"Chris! I've heard a lot of humans are named Chris!" The skeleton suggested.

"NO..not a human name..about Creeps?" The skeleton sighed and she facepalmed. "Alright..not a human name, but I guess that will have to do for now.." The enderman named himself Endy, the spider Sida, the skeleton Skella, and the zombie..Zed.

"Ssserioussly..you couldn't think of anything better than ZED?" Creeps muttered and rolled his eyes.

"At...least it sounds like...human..and..is.." Zed stared off into space and tried to think of a reason.

"Hello there, would you...guys like some coffee?" The waitress looked at them oddly, but tried to put on her best smile.

"Uh...what's coffee..." The Zed was saying but Sida clamped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"We would like LOTSSS of it pleassse..." The creeper spoke up and the waitress scribbled it down on her paper.

"Anything else you would like?" The enderman raised his hand. "Oh and what would you like sir?"

"A large plate of dirt..I would like it softly cooked over a fire too, and please cook it.._medium rare_." The woman looked up from her paper and she looked at him with the most unique expression.

"Dirt...did you just say dirt sir?" The enderman was going to nod, but the others stared at him and shook their heads desperately. All of the sudden, a large group of armored men in black suits burst into the cafe, directing their machine guns at the odd party.

"HOLD YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, THIS IS THE FBI, YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" The group sat open mouthed at their predicament.

"Well..so much for that medium rare meal.." The enderman muttered.

...

**Meanwhile, at Mojang Headquarters In Stockholm, Sweden.**

Markus Persson stood in front of his computer, in front of the new project he was working on. He was currently working on a project for a digital reality in minecraft, where the players could actually immerse themselves into the game on an even higher level. This required to use the machine he was also working on, which was currently work in progress. He had gotten a test rat and put it into the machine earlier, and now he was working into the game files to try to program the animal into the game. It was a secret project right now, and was actually funded by the Sweden's government to try to get progress in possible teleportation. But earlier, after he stored all the files of all currently known mobs, and..the top secret test mod/mob, herobrine, as well as a virtual version of himself, which he was _infact_ quite fond of himself..The machine and computer had crashed, resulting in a fatal error. Now Markus sat at his computer, trying to figure out what had happened. The test rat was relatively ok, not showing any sort of shock or distress. Now he searched the game code, and froze in fear at what he saw. The files for enderman, zombie, skeleton, creeper, and spider were _gone.._His eyes darted around the screen and froze..Enderdragon...GONE...He searched to try to find his virtual avatar, Steve..All gone. He froze in absolute fear. Could this mean..that the process had accidentally worked in.._reverse.._No God no..it couldn't have. He finally scrolled his cursor across _Secret File ZFolder _and hesitantly clicked. In horror, he saw nothing there...Herobrine...No..It couldn't have happened...Just no.._God really can't save you now..now that he's..._Jeb walked past Notch, slurping up the rest of his coffee. "Hey, what's up Notch, hows your new project going? Notch immediately got out of his chair and gripped Jeb's shoulders.

"JEB...This is a code blue emergency..push the button NOW!" Alarmed, Jeb slapped the gigantic, ridiculous red emergency button and held the speaker up to his mouth. "Everyone in Mojang headquarters, this is a real code blue emergency..JUST FREAK THE HELL OUT AND SCREAM!" He began screaming, and Notch punched him in the face, taking the mike. "Ok everybody..now just listen to what I have to say..and I'm going to start out..the government must NOT know about this...-"

...

Herobrine felt furious winds lash around him and all of the sudden he hit the ground hard, flames errupting around him. Looking up, he saw a gigantic city, a huge more futuristic city than the older one in the nether. Taking up his axe, even with pajamas on, people began screaming in absolute fear at him, running away. He grinned.

"Well...this will be an even more interesting trip than I imagined.." He said and cackled maliciously, raising his axe into the air and shouting out for all people to hear.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR TRUE NEW LORD..._HEROBRINE!"_


	3. Captured by the FBI!

Chapter 2: Captured by the FBI!

The group of mobs were lead into the back of a large black van, all while being guarded by armored agents. "Well look what you guysss jussst got uss into..now were REALLY doomed now.." Creeps muttered and Endy rolled his eyes. "Well it wasn't my fault..I just thought they would've sold blocks here as a delicacy.." The guards then threw them into the back of the van rather rudely and what seemed to be their captain came up to them. "Now then..you people..or _things_..Have a right to remain silent, as everything you say from now on.. will be used against you!" The captain spoke in a deep gruff voice, and then slammed the door of the van, putting extra locks on it just in case these...things were to try to escape. The party was then left to the darkness of the van and they drove off. Zed groaned.

"Were...inside of...a mob...what if it EATS US..while were sleeping!?" He then began to freak out, clawing at the side of the metal van.

"Augh...calm down Zed..I'm sure it won't eat us...I'm just worrying where there taking us.. Besides..how do they seem to know about us?"

The Skela shook her head. "Not sure..maybe they have wizards in this realm or something and they saw us when we entered." Endy held his stomach tightly and sighed.

"Well wherever we're going I'm hoping they have blocks..or any form of food there..I'm actually craving dirt so bad right now!" The group stared at the enderman with disgust. Endermen were known to have very strange appetites, from blocks to human flesh..so this instance wasn't quite surprising..but still. After hours of driving, the group eventually fell into a deep sleep, until the captain's booming voice woke them up.

"White house ahead, can you get us though the secret entrance Di- I mean Rick.." The human's began to chuckle uncontrollably.

"It's Richard..don't call me that for God's sake!"

...

Barack Obama sat in a large white chair in the middle of his office, enjoying a McDonalds meal for a change, and watching a bit of youtube right now. Being a president was the _life_..you had so much control, you got access to everything.. He even had a secret flying car that he borrowed from the government! _**Earlier Flashback...**_

_Barack Obama flew the hovercar over the bahamas, over the hot chicks on the beaches, all while drinking a huge Blizzard, and taking a video of himself. "WHOOOOOO YEAH BABY!" He was __**totally **__going to post this on youtube later! __**(End of flashback)**_

He kicked his legs up onto his desk, when all of the sudden a huge banging came from his wall, probably the secret door. "WHAT IS IT...I'M ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW GUYS!" He yelled, and the group yelled back.

"Mr. President, we need you to open the door now, we have the group of aliens!" The mobs were utterly confused by this, they were from _Minecraft.._they weren't _aliens! _Endy questioned through the wall, "do you have any food in there...particularly _dirt blocks!" _He was so desperate for food right now..he may even eat one of these humans that were keeping him captive right now.. Obama groaned, and got the key that opened a secret compartment in his desk. Pushing the tiny button in the compartment, the wall behind him opened up to reveal one of his spec ops teams, specialized in kidnapping people in case of emergencies. In this case, the strange group they found in the mob team looked at the strange man that they had been introduced to as..Mr. President.

"Ssso, Mr. President, do you have a particular reason to KIDNAP USSS!?" Creeps looked angrily at the president, and he looked back at him oddly.

"Is there a reason you're speaking that way sir?" Creeps fumed and spoke.

"Ive alwayss ssspeaked that way..I'm a creeper you know!" Obama looked at him with dismay.

"You..mean you stalk people sir?"

"NO, I mean that I am..well wasss a creeper..a creeper!"

"Yes sir, that means a stalker." Creeps put his arms up in frustration.

"A creep..E..R..got IT..From..Minecraft!" He yelled, and Obama nodded.

"Yes, I have heard that is a popular game among kids these days.." He muttered, and the creeper looked at him oddly, what did he mean by a _game? "_But your saying your a creeper.._From Minecraft?"_

"YESSS!" Obama looked at the swat team for approval and they sighed, and then nodded.

"It's quite a strange group Mr. President, we actually saw them in a cafe earlier, and one of them was ordering dirt as a meal." Obama finally spoke up.

"Well, what we heard the other day was that Sweden's government is working on a teleportation device, and we thought they may have succeeded, but we thought they had actually brought people into this world by accident upon seeing you people, who are possibly aliens."

"But, we are not aliens Mr. President, we _are in fact _from Minecraft, we were once mobs, but we were partially turned into humans!" Sida said looked at them thoughtfully. It _could _be that they were actually from the game..They might actually be advanced A.I., or even possible virtual life forms..It was a bit farfetched, but completely possible. He sighed.

"Alright..if you are infact...from the game, Minecraft, do you come in peace, and are there more of you?" The mob group looked confused at this, and the skeleton worried. They had been sucked into the world, but could there infact be others that came also?"

"Yes..we come in peace, and actually want to get back, but I am unsure about others..I really don't know." Obama frowned, and decided to turn on the world news, when all of the sudden an emergency headline came up for England.

_"We are here today in England, with Sara Coray after an emergency attack on the London palace by what seemed to be a strange, white eyed man, who set fire onto the streets of London, apparently going on the name of..Herobrine. Sara take over! _All while the report was on, fires were all around them, and people screaming everywhere. _Alright, so, we're not sure if this is an apparent terrorist attack yet, but he did state that he wanted to take his rightful place as..Lord of this realm. This is an emergency report, and we alert you to get out of your houses an-" _All of the sudden, Herobrine came out of the corner of the screen, and pounced upon Sara Coray, and he took the place of the camera.

"Now..fellow mortals of this realm, I will take charge of this..kingdom for now until I have my revenge upon whoever released the whirlpool upon _my world.._For all of those watching, I hope you will learn a lesson for messing with _me..._**HEROBRINE!**" He ran off, laughing evily into the shadows, and the camera was set in flames. Dumbfounded, Obama shut the T.V. off and stared at the mob team.

"So...do you recognize _him?"_

"Oh yes..he's our boss actually." Skela said. This made the guards point their guns towards the party.

"NOONNNNOOONO...Wait a sssecond..he isss just probably angry about thisss sssituation..thatsss all, I'm sssure you'll be able to get an agreement with him..Asss long asss we can get back to our world.. But we don't have any part of what he'sss doing right now!" Creeps said anxiously with worry. Herobrine had always been known to want a large territory, he had actually tried to take the Aether from Notch and the Valkyries once, but failed. But then again.. he had a large portion of the Nether.._It would be hard to talk him out of this one.._ The swat team slowly lowered their guns and Obama sighed, facepalming.

"Well..hopefully we'll be able to trust you for now but-"

"Have you people been totally ignoring me here..I want FOOD..I'm starving already!" Obama looked in fear at Endy who now bared his fangs, and gestured to the rest of his McDonald's meal. He teleported to the food and stuffed it into his mouth, immediately filled with joy.

"Thank you...it's so...good...By Notch thank you.." Now with Endy satisfied, Obama looked back at the mobs. "Alright..now lets think of a game plan, I think we should take a trip to Sweden, and see the creator of Minecraft to see what's going on here..See if he knows what the hell is going on.."

...

Steve screamed as he felt himself being hurtled from the sky and onto the hard concrete of a parking lot. Groaning, he lifted himself up and looked around, completely confused at what he saw. Everything was so..round..even himself. "Heeelloo..anybody out there?" All of the sudden he saw what appeared to be.._Notch.._On the ground_..Notch! _The robed man lay on the ground in confusion and looked up to Steve. "Why hello there..would you know where I am..Wait, aren't you Steve?"

"Ah..yes..I just never thought I would be in the presence of a god..wow, I actually don't know where I am right now but-" He broke off his sentence as he helped pick up the middle aged man, who appeared to be a bit hurt from the fall. Stroking his dark chestnut brown beard, he inspected the odd realm he was now in. One moment he was in the Aether and now here..

"I think we should explore this place for now..maybe find out where we are exactly.."

...

The other Notch of Earth stood above the balcony of Mojang headquarters with Jeb..Looking with fear at his situation, and the confused crowd of the associates of Mojang from the earlier alarm. "What the HELL..are we going to do Jeb? What if the government finds out..What if they KNOW already..God..I couldn't imagine what they could do anyway. I am just in fear that _Herobrine _has already made his way out of the game.."

"He already is..did you see the England news?" Markus shook his head, and with his head dipped even lower, and put the mic up to his lips.

"Now..ATTENTION EVERYONE...I gave you guys the instructions earlier that this indeed is a code blue situation, but there has been a change of plans. Apparently the U.S. government has just come to our aid, as there have been reports of conflict in England. Which apparently..is confirmed, to be indeed...Herobrine..So, we may need the aid of our own government to asses the situation..Everyone..this is now.._Code red!"_


	4. A Deal With the Enderdragon

Chapter 3: A Deal With the Enderdragon

Obama and the swat team now lead the mob team down a dark corridor lit only by a few pulsing metal lights, and into the depths beneath the white house.

"Ah..Mr. President..where exactly are you taking us?" Endy asked with caution.

"We are heading deep underneath the very foundations of the White House, and into the government's secret testing facility..Well it was secret, but this is a desperate situation after all." All of the sudden, there came a scanner up ahead on the wall, to open the enormous iron door ahead of them. A robotic voice spoke up immediately, not unlike the voice of Stephen Hawkings.

"Would you please state your name?"

"Barack Obama."

"Bar Ama?" The president stood dumbfounded before the robotic voice.

"Barack Obama."

"Is this Baka Bahamma?"

"No..this is Obama..Barack...Obama..."

"Is this yo mama?"

"NOO! BARACK...OBAMA..Got it?!"

"NOO...This is YO... MAMA!" The Stephen Hawking-like voice yelled in imitation. The group of mobs stood in confusion at the president, while Creeps was holding back laughter.

"BARACK OBAMA!"

"YO MAMA!"

Markus Persson sighed in distress, and finally sat back down in his chair, now staring down his computer screen. Hopefully..just hopefully..he could some how get this to go in reverse..to somehow fix this dilemma he'd gotten himself into. He had actually contacted the Sweden government yestereday, but got nothing but rage from them..They had accepted his request for assistence in the incident, but that didn't mean he was out of this situation yet. Constantly typing in tons of different codes into the program he was working on, he was trying to find out a way to reverse this..Back to what he originally wanted to do: get people into the game. All of the sudden, he heard a knock at the door..maybe two people at the least, but he didn't invite anyone here today! It began to turn into a harsh rapping sound on the door, and groaning in dismay, Markus yelled to them.

"You are free to come in!" The door slowly opened, and revealed a tall, auburn haired man in a cyan shirt, with brilliant blue eyes..And beside him was a man in white robes, and a large golden crown..That looked identical to Markus.. God...it couldn't be..just couldn't...

"Well greetings..we just arrived here to ask for directions you see..Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce myself..My name is Notch, and this here is Steven."

"You can just call me Steve." Steve said, and the other Notch sat shocked and frozen in his seat to see...this...

"JEEEEEEEEBBB!JEEEEBB!YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!JEEEEEEEB!"

Finally, after what seemed an hour of constant arguing with the A.I...which was seeming to have some difficult..errors, the swat team yelled ferociously at the party.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK...WERE GOING TO BLOW UP THIS FREAKING DOOR!" The team fell back in horror and shock, and Obama yelled.

"BUT I PAID 10,000 FOR THA-" All of the sudden, a huge explosion rocked the hallway, the smoke filling up the corridors. Obama yelled in frustration at this."WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?" After the group waited for the thick smoke cloud to clear, they went back to the door. The large door had a large portion of it blown up, but nevertheless it was still standing.

"We had to do it sir, and we used state of the art, spec. opps grenades!" The rookie said, holding up the grenades, but had them whipped out of his hands by Obama. Finally, Creeps came out of the crowd. "I know how to explode ssir..could I be of ussse?"

"Won't you die though?" The captain questioned.

"Well...I may, and I may not, but it'sss worth a try." He sighed and nodded, while the rest of the team looked utterly frightened. Stepping forward, Creeps crouched next to the door, hissing, and beginning to spark, his face contorted in effort.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Skella yelled, and the others ran back in fear. All of the sudden, there was a massive explosion, and the others were knocked backwards in the shockwave. Ears ringing, they looked up at the aftermath. Creeps stood dizzily in a gigantic hole where the door had been, smirking crazily, until he fell unconscious onto the ground. Obama looked in worry at his unconscious body.

"Is...he alright?"

"Yes..that's what happens if he survives..just give him a while to recover." Sida spoke up, while endy picked up Creep's limp form in his arms. Obama sighed and shrugged, and the odd party continued on through the tunnel.

"Wont they get a bit worried we blew up their door?" Endy muttered, and as if in response to this, guards came pouring into the tunnel.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" The captain shouted, but they all froze when they saw Obama and the others.

"It's all right captain..no need to be alarmed..the door was malfunctioning..but well-"

"We blew it up!" Zed said, cross eyed, and smirking at the captain..who gave him a very odd glance.

"Alrighty then...well I heard your commands to use the secret aircraft Mr. President, so follow me." The group headed down the iron walkway, which soon led up to a small door. "You may enter." The captain said, and gestured the group in through the door. What was inside behind the small door..was so incredible, so enormous, the mob team stood there dumbfounded for a moment. The room itself was massive, and was filled with huge aircrafts, flying cars, death rays, robotic exoskeletons, and thousands of other things of this sorts. Zed stood in absolute fear at this, and went into a fetal position.

"Were going to go inside METAL MOBS WHYYY!?" The swat team leader looked at him with pity.

"What the hell is he talking about..?" "I don't belive they have machines in their world actually." Obama sighed, and Sida knelt to the ground, trying to comfort the zombie.

"It's alright..I'm sure you'll be ok Zed..just come on.." Zed groaned in dismay as he was dragged along with the others, and towards a large flying R.V. model. The R.V. was complete with huge wings on the side, decaled flames on the sides, machineguns, and huge rockets built into it. The group slowly walked towards the amazing RV.. well completely horrifying to the mobs point of view. As they walked in, the group gazed around the huge vehicle. There was a living area, two bathrooms, a master bedroom, two extra bedrooms, a kitchen, and the front of the vehicle, which was to be manned by two..It also included some extra leftover pizza's, a Master Chief bobble head on the dashboard, and a flat screen T.V...Zed looked in terror at the vehicle, as he would be for the rest of the trip. Obama slammed the door, locking them into the vehicle, while the swat team captain, and a aircraft specialist took the wheel.

"Wait..how exactly are we going to get to Sweden?" Skella asked in astonishment.

"Were going to fly there!" Obama said, excitedly, and Zed ducked under a table, whimpering. All of the sudden, a huge wave of force shook the party, and the group blasted off, out of the white house, and into the vast blue sky...Which was also filled with Obama's maniacal laughing and yelling in excitement..and also the screams of terror from the poor mob team.

Notch and Jeb sat in amazement and pure astonishment at the new arrivals at Mojang Headquarters.

"So..say this again..your Notch..well, another version of him..from Minecraft?" Jeb said, pushing his glasses back into place to make sure he was really seeing this strange predicament.

"Yes..precisely, I was in a large fortress in the Aether, when all of the sudden..this shining ball of white light came before me..And sucked me into it!" Notch sighed, and pressed his hands into his head with stress.

"Well..we should imform you that Herobrine...and possibly the enderdragon is here also..However, we are not sure if the enderdragon is actually out of the game yet..but if it is then..well we blew it."

"It's out of the game coding Jeb...it's out.."

"Well..were officially screwed then!" Jeb announced, and threw both of his hands up into the air dramatically. The Notch from Minecraft sighed, and crossed his arms, pondering this dilemma.

"Well...it is indeed unfortunate if both of them are out..But I would consider my brother to be the biggest issue..It is possible if we could get him on our side, we could alliance ourselves against the enderdragon!"

"But what if vice versa happens..and Herobrine teams up with the enderdragon..!?" Markus said in frustration. The group was then shocked by this apocalyptic possibility, and Notch rubbed his large auburn beard.

"Well shit then..." Jeb muttered to himself.

"That is...a very likely possibility..but in the meantime, we must make sure others do not get from our world to yours..It would be best to quarantine the others here for now..and then get back to our world." Markus Persson nodded, and decided to take the biggest action he had done so far..He would have to shut down the game, rendering all worlds, games, servers, and everything else frozen, until he could fix this..But it would also prevent other mobs..and anything else from getting out.

"Your a genious, other...me!" Markus said, and finally felt relieved, and nervous at the same time.

"That is a quite flattering remark..thank you." Notch said, and the other one nodded, hesitantly heading over to his computer. What he was about to do...was probably going to get him tons of spam, hate mail..and who knows what else..But he was going to do it. All of the sudden, as the screen came up, it came up on 4chan..not minecraft. The picture he was looking at was labeled..A trap picture...what?

"NOTCH..WAIT IT'S A TRAP! All of the sudden, Notch came back in horror and revulsion at what he was seeing on the screen.

"JEEEEEEB! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING ON MY COMPUTER WHILE IM GONE!?" He whipped around at him, to see Jeb crumple to his knees in hysterical laughter. Scowling at Jeb, and gritting his teeth, he clicked out of the window, now wanting to wash his eyes out. Finally, he got to the main panel for minecraft, all he had to do now..was punch the codes in, and shut minecraft down..Slowly putting the precise codes in, a message came up. Are you sure you want to do the following commands? Notch brought his finger down on the mouse, clicking a single button that would shut Minecraft off..And halt the damage of the disaster he had gotten into.

Herobrine slowly walked ahead, away from the burnt down houses, and huge buildings he had just destroyed in London. Now.. He thought..I will find this palace, and gain control of this foreign land..to be the king of this land! The huge tower gloomed overhead, the many lights that lit up the palace looking rather welcoming in the dark of night. However, he didn't need light or torches nevertheless..He could see quite sharply in the dark anyways. Decending into a dark alleyway, he thought he heard the sounds of mumbling up ahead, most likely people. What appeared to be a run down shop up ahead, Herobrine walked into, and the shopkeeper looked up at Herobrine with surprise, and then terror. The horrified shopkeeper slowly backed up to the wall, this terrible man walking closer and closer. Herobrine smiled maliciously, his white eyes glowing, sinesterly. "What...do you want...?! Please don't hurt me..." He strolled over to the clothes racket, where there was a black leather jacket, a cyan shirt, and dark jeans..Well it would most certainly be better than what he was in at the moment. Herobrine looked at the shopkeeper, with axe in hand, gesturing to the clothes. The shopkeeper looked at this strange man, with the axe, white eyes..and what appeared to be wearing..pajamas..And nodded. "T-t-take what-tever you wan-t-t..jus-t-t don't-t hurt-t me..!" After a few moments, he changed into these new clothes, but noticed a large stash of what appeared to be a metal cross bow..launcher, and smirked.

"Give me that..cross bow if you will...or else." The shopkeeper gave away the s.m.g., and Herobrine took one last look at the man before he noticed the black sunglasses. Picking the glasses up, and placing them over his..horrifying eyes, he decided this may make him..blend in more. The shopkeeper watched as the man was about to leave, when he looked back once more.. "I'll be back..." He whispered in his deep, menacing voice, and kicked down the door, heading into the alley.

The mob team sat back on the large lounge in the R.V., Sida and Endy playing this human's game called..cat's cradle with a piece of spiderweb string Sida had created. Meanwhile, Zed was in despair, still under the table, Skella reading, and Creeps sleeping soundly on the couch. Sida pulled the string over and started the game up once again, when all of the sudden Endy stopped, looking concerned. "What is it Endy?" The enderman sighed, and placed the piece of string on the sofa.

"Nothing..just what do you think well have to do if the humans and our boss get into a fight..Who will we side with then?" Sida picked the string back up, gazing at it when she spoke up.

"I don't know really..didn't Herobrine create all the mobs in the first place? Doesn't that give us a reason to trust him?"

"Well..he's always never been..really trustworthy...and these humans actually might know a way to get us back to Minecraft.. If we side with Herobrine, what will they do then?" Sida looked concerned at Endy, and started to ponder this.

"I don't know..well, we always have just obeyed him since he created all the mobs..he is really bossy..I mean, what will he do if we betray him?"

"I don't know Sida..but maybe this is the time we need to not obey him..I mean, these humans aren't..that bad after all." Sida rolled her eyes.

"You have always been a bit fond of humans..until they look at yo-"

"I get the point!" Endy said in frusteration. "Just do you think for..once, where there is a world like ours, and it was being took over by someone we didn't know..we would do something about it?!" Sida sighed and stood up.

"Fine..you are starting to sound like Steve..but...fine, I guess it makes sense..But what about Creeps? He has always been very loyal to Herobrine."

"I guess well have to convince him somehow...he'll not want to listen..but he'll have to, after all, he has always been our friend." Sida sighed, and crossed her arms, scowling at the sleeping semi-creeper. "And a very bossy..impatient one also."

Herobrine aproached the dark opening in the alley, when all of the sudden an enormous head popped out of the darkness. A deep growling could be heard from the base of it's throat, and two blazing scarlet eyes lit up in the shadows.. _"Herobrine.."_ It whipered darkly, and Herobrine approached it cautiously.

"Enderdragon...so..you have came to this world also.." The dragon tilted it's head, and a puff of lavender smoke curdled out of it's snout. The dragon was no longer blocky or cube shaped, and was now a life sized, and truly ferocious looking beast of a dragon.

_"Well well..it was so unexpected to..come here by accident..but to meet you.."_ The enderdragon smirked, revealing razor sharp, foot long fangs. _"Quite a surprise.."_

"So..I had accidentally stumbled upon this..strange place also, and I was actually wondering if you would be here also..There is actually someone I am after, that brought me here in the first place..And after a bit of interrogating, I got his name.."

_"Who..is this..person of names..the person who unleashed the white light..that swallowed the world..?"_ The dragon murmured, attempting to speak in riddles.

"Notch.." The dragon let out a low, menacing growl, and spoke._ "Hmmm...I do not favor him..are you asking for an...Alliance?"_ Herobrine stared him down, and the dragon smirked darkly._ "I take that as a yes...well...you have yourself and ally..As we have a common foe.."_ The dragon let out a bellowing roar that filled and echoed through the streets of London, and Herobrine joined in, letting out terrible ghast-like howls that filled the night with unease and horror...

* * *

Wow..that was a really big chapter to do..but I'm glad I'm done. ^.^ Sorry for the slow update too, but I've had a lot of other work to do also..so yeah :P I also put some references in there if you noticed..;) Including Terminator. ^^ I also have heard some disturbing tales about 4chan..never been on it, but I thought that would be amusing to put in xD

Now for the review feed back! :D Some of it I needed to catch up though from earlier chapters.

EE10000: Thanks a lot for the great reviews..^^and glad you enjoyed Jeb's outburst of fear in chapter 2 )

Guest: Thanks ^.^ And yeah..I'm getting pretty sick of people getting sucked into minecraft, it's getting pretty old fast :P Decided to make it vice versa for a change! ^^

Derp: :D Thanks!

manaphymajic1999: Yeah..actually I put that in this chapter too..thought it would be funny ;D

Guest: Thank you so much! :3

Other guests..or the same one:P (confused) But thank you! Glad you are enjoying this parody! ;D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^

Peaceout! :3


End file.
